csifandomcom-20200225-history
Danny Messer
Daniel "Danny" Messer is a detective in the New York Crime Lab. Personality Danny has a tendency to follow his intuition, as opposed to the evidence itself; a fact that has caused him to butt heads with Mac on several occasions. (A Man a Mile) He also has great sympathy for those who commit crimes of passion in an act of revenge. Due to the many problems he has in his personal life, Danny's job performance often suffers; drawing many reprimands from Mac. Despite this, Mac knows that Danny could be a great detective if he could separate his personal from his job. Danny often ignores advice, including strongly worded advice from his mentor Mac Taylor. Danny has a dog. (Not What It Looks Like) Early Life Danny grew up on Staten Island, having had many brushes with the Tanglewood Boys. As a result of his brother Louie's actions on a night in 1991, the two have had a rocky relationship. Louie had been involved in a brutal beating, apparently his initiation into the Tanglewood Boys. Since that night, Danny has developed his own code of ethics, and it is clear that the experience deeply disturbed him. Danny played baseball since he was seven. He went from little league to college and even had a stint in the minor leagues before he broke his wrist. (The Closer) After graduating from the Police Academy, Danny was snatched up by Mac Taylor, who saw in Danny a very promising detective. When Mac hired Danny, Mac was told that one day he would realize that the hiring was a mistake. (On the Job) Season Two Almost a year after a episode featuring a case that involved the Tanglewood Boys gang (episode 113, Tanglewood), Danny was implicated in a 15-year-old cold murder case. Louie was severely beaten by the gang and left in a coma after attempting to prove Danny's innocence. With Mac's help, Danny eventually cleared his name, thanks to a taped confession from the real killer (episode 220, Run Silent, Run Deep). Louie's condition is still unknown, though it is widely presumed that he is still comatose. Season Three Danny takes it upon himself to trade shifts with Lindsay Monroe in episode 324, Snow Day, taking her place to assist lab tech Adam Ross at a warehouse crime scene. When he arrives, he is taken hostage and held along with Adam by Irish mobsters who hope to use the situation to distract the NYPD while others of their clan break into the lab to retrieve a huge cocaine seizure from earlier in the day. Danny is badly beaten during his captivity (taking a total of 4 blows to the head, one to the spine and having his left hand broken), but with Adam's help, manages to take down their captors in time to be rescued by the officers gathered outside. Quotes :Danny: (To suspect) You just made me do two things I really hate doin'; running, and leaping. Turn around, put your hands behind your head. :Danny: Robospanker? Somebody actually makes these things? Trivia * Danny can throw a fastball of 88 miles per hour. (The Closer) Relationships * Danny and Mac * Danny and Stella * Danny and Lindsay * Danny and Flack * Danny and Hawkes Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males